Amusement tothe Gods-Terror to Everyone Else
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Some godlike beings get bored and bring a rather interesting group together..and send them on a Sliderish trip before sending them to their ultimate location..


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the series that appear in this...  
It was a game. Q, Specter, Gamesmaster, and a few other godlike beings were bored.   
  
"Let's stick Picard into an 'anime'...nahh too boring" Q said.   
  
"Why am I here?" Specter asked.   
  
"You're the only one here that has the mortal view on things" Gamesmaster said.   
  
"Lovely..look why don't you jsut take some people and stick them in a house for a day" Specter said sarcasticly.   
  
"That might be amusing" Q said...and Sailor Pluto showed up.   
  
"Great now some crappy cartoon has come to life" Specter said sarcasticly.   
  
"Oh Sailor Pluto's used to that.." Q said.   
  
"Remember that time I had the Sailor Senshi fight the Avengers...that was more fun than that game I played with Kang" Gamesmaster said.   
  
"Yes..quite interesting how Rick Jones and Captain Marvel were the ones to stop Sailor Moon" Q said.   
  
"You people are annoying alwasy scrambling the time stream..upsetting my plans" Sailor Pluto started..and was mutted by Q.   
  
"You know it would be a shame if Kang was to discover your world.." Gamesmaster said and added"And to have some of Earth 616's heroes bail your group out"  
  
"Well I know exactly what to do.." Q said and with a wave of his hand, Nerima was going to get even more insane.   
***  
  
Vegeta woke up with a splitting headache. Two women in fukus were next to him. They had some power..but nothing Vegeta thought was extremely powerful.   
  
The two woke up and tried to attack him.   
  
"World Shaking!" one yelled.   
  
"Deep Submerge!" the other yelled.   
  
Vegeta flew away..mostly because he doubted those two would be very amusing.   
  
***  
Aeka and Ryoko were fighting..and suddenly they were infront of a school.   
  
"You do anything new?" Aeka and Ryoko asked each other.   
  
Then they both yelled "WASHU!"   
  
***  
  
Gohan wondered where he was. He wandered around a bit..and felt that Vegeta was close by.   
  
"Where am I, where's everyone else besides Vegeta...and what are those out ki signatures I feel?" Gohan thought. Then Gohan noticed he was wearing his Saiyen body armor.   
  
"Why am I wearing this..though something tells me it will come in handy" Gohan thought.  
***  
  
Ranma Saotome was having his usual morning..it was bad.   
  
"Get back here! I cooked something for you!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Ranma you will eat what Akane made!" Ryouga yelled.   
  
"Get back here jackass!" Ukyo yelled.   
  
Ranma wondered if there was anyway he get a vacation from his life...and little Ranma know he was about to get it.   
  
Ranma slammed into Gohan.   
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't see you" Ranma said.  
  
Then the mob arrived..and had even more people.   
  
"Son you must marry Akane!" Genma yelled.  
  
"Airen I made you something!" Shampoo yelled.   
  
"Foul demon, give me the pig tailed goddess!" Kuno yelled.  
  
"I want to get away from this" Ranma muttered.   
  
"SOLAR BEAM!" Gohan yelled...blinding everyone but Ranma.   
  
"Can you fly out of here?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Fly? I wish I could" Ranma said..often daydreaming about the ability to fly.   
  
Gohan started to fly and picked up Ranma..and flew away.   
***   
Gohan, Ranma, Vegeta, and Ryoko had a midair collision.   
  
"Look where you're flying!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"I have more important things to do that hit other people!" Ryoko yelled.   
  
"Vegeta?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Ah Gohan..so nice to see a farmilar face..you have any idea what has happened?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"No clue..other than this guy's life is terrible" Gohan said.   
  
"Terrible how?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Four women after me, enemies coming out of the woodwork, a moron for a father..and that's not everything" Ranma said.   
  
Aeka, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune showed up..and then suddenly everyone was somewhere else...  
  
***  
  
"Chaos in Nerima? That was barely anything?" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"We took the king out of that game" Gamesmaster said and added"They're now ripping the place up looking for him..and we're just getting warmed up"   
  
"That's right..we're just getting warmed up" Q said with a smirk.   
  
***  
  
Everyone reappeared.   
  
"Looks like we're home" Sailor Neptune said...until she saw the entire Sailor Senshi..including Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Sailor Moon yelled.   
  
"They remind me of the Giynu Force...and that's not a good thing since I killed all of them" Vegeta said.   
  
"You didn't kill Captain Giynu" Gohan pointed out.   
  
"He was stuck as a toad..and couldn't fight back..it was more amusing and fitting than killing him" Vegeta replied.   
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.   
  
Vegeta punched the attack back at her and Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground.   
  
"This is strange" Sailor Neptune said..though noticed that Usagi sounded..different somehow...little did she know that Usagi was called Serena in this dimension.   
  
However it didn't matter when Vegeta started shooting off kibolts like a machine gun and started mowing down the Sailor Scouts.   
  
"This is too easy" Vegeta thought..then suddenly they were all in a different dimension.   
***  
  
Vegeta went into his "Super Vegeta" level when he felt the power that little girl had.   
  
"Huh?" Tenchi said..his speech interrupted.   
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked.   
  
"I am Vegeta...and do you want trouble little girl?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"You think you're trouble?" Yugi said..and laughed.   
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled..and vaporized Yugi.   
  
Then they disappeared...leaving a confused Tenchi behind.   
  
A charred Yugi briefly reappeared and said"I'm going to get that guy" and disappeared.   
***  
  
"You know we're going to have to pick a reality to stick them in" Gamesmaster said.   
  
"Let's pick one that's extremely altered from their own" Q said.   
  
"I've created a monster" Specter said.   
***  
Author's Notes: Hope you like this...and I am taking suggestions on the Elseworld that the Heros(and Yugi) end up on..Sailor Senshi being evil, an army of Saiyens having taken over the world, Ryoga having tons of clones, and can't figure out which one is the real Ryoga..Ranma being the Green Lantern...etc...   
  
  
  



End file.
